


Thor & Tony's Toddler

by McKayRulez



Category: DCU, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Superman - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alien Clark, Avengers Family, Child Abandonment, Crossover, Domestic Avengers, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, One Shot, Parent Thor, Parent Tony Stark, Parenthood, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Tony Stark finds a baby Clark (Superman), and brings him home.





	

Tony flew over a large stretch of fields full of golden wheat. The crops swayed lazily in the breeze. It was calming, and quiet and something Tony needed after all his recent anxiety attacks after the battle of New York and the incident with Ultron. 

He didn't particularity enjoy time off like this, and would have rather felt better tinkering in his lab, but after that mess with Ultron, his team had practically threatened to kick him out of his own tower and ransack all his labs if he didn't start to take time to relax. 

Tony's eyes felt tired as he watched one farm pass by after another. What a more 'relaxing' or should he say 'boring' place then flying over the slow and uninteresting farming community of Smallville. If he was lucky maybe he could save a cat from a tree for some sort of excitement. 

Suddenly, a large dark shadow caught his attention. He looked up to see what was causing it and was surprised to see some sort of shuttle soar over head. 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. What kind of craft is that?" Tony asked. 

"Unknown. Apparently it's materials are of Alien origin." 

"Hmm.." As Tony's visor lit up with it's trajectory and what readings he could gather, he then noticed it was aligned with a truck that was driving the dirt path between the fields, and would be close to hitting it. 

"Finally. Some action." Tony quickly flew past the couple in the truck and as the shuttle continued to fall to Earth, Tony grabbed it. He pushed his feet propulsion thrusters against it's trajectory in an attempt to slow it's rapid descent. 

The couple gasped at the sight in front of them and Jonathan Kent slammed on the breaks of his truck to avoid hitting him. Coming to a complete stop, Iron Man finally had complete control of the little rocket. He slowly descended and landed on the ground as he held up the shuttle resting on his shoulders. 

Iron Man lowed the shuttle and set it down to the ground. The shuttle instantly opened and to Tony's amazement a toddler stared up at him from inside. 

"Uh.. F.R.I.D.A.Y.. Are you getting this?" 

"It vitals are health and appears to be humanoid." 

Jonathan and Martha Kent opened their vehicle doors and peered out. 

"What's going on? What was that?" Martha asked.   
"Need any help?" Jonathan offered.

The Toddler stood and gazed up at Tony. 

Tony raised his hand to stop the farmers. "It's okay. I got this handled."  
The toddler raised his hand coping him and Tony frowned. 

The woman blinked. "Is the a baby?" Martha asked astounded. 

"Stay back." Tony warned the couple. Something was up with this kid. 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y." Tony called and the child tilted his head interested and confused, as if he could hear their comms communication. 

"Yes Tony?" 

"Call Avenger's tower. Let them know of this... Strange sky child. Maybe Vision can look over his readings and figure out where this kid came from." 

Tony hesitated then picked up the kid. The toddler let him with no complaint, and just kept staring at him. Tony looked over the shuttle. 

"Also F.R.I.D.A.Y., call the Quinjet and have them pick this aircraft up for analysis." He then looked at the toddler. "Okay Astronaut kid. Let's fly." 

Tony took off carefully, making sure the kid felt safe. The quiet child made no complaint and seemed to enjoy it as Tony made his trip slowly but surely back to New York. 

Tony looked down to check on the kid and saw that the child seemed to be excited at the feeling of breeze on his face and he closed his eyes content. It made Tony wonder if the child had ever felt the wind. How long had this child been in the shuttle? It wasn't going to fast, and it's not like there was many planets nearby capable of life to have come from.. 

During the trip, the toddler touched his arc reactor. He pressed his hand against it, curious at the feeling of lit metal and warmth. 

"It's my Arc reactor." Tony explained. 

The child suddenly pulled his hand away from it as if caught doing something wrong. 

"It's shiny isn't it?" Tony tried in an attempt to soothe the toddler's nerves. 

The child nodded and raised his head to the sun. Feeling it's bright light and heat on his face. 

Suddenly, the toddler pushed himself away from Iron Man's grasp. Tony fumbled to catch the child who he was sure was going to fall but instead the child hovered. 

The sky child flew alongside Tony and grinned happily. 

Tony felt his chest hurt and gazed wide eyed at the boy behind his helmet. "Don't.. Don't scare me like that. Where you trying to give me a heart attack?" 

\---

When the two made it to the tower, Thor was waiting for them. He grinned as he watched them make their landing and Tony took off his helmet and looked down at the boy. "You're a pretty good flyer kid. It took me a while before I mastered it." 

"Stark!" Thor slapped Tony behind the back and gazed happily down at the child. "This is the child of the sky, Vision and the electronic woman has told me about?"

"Yes." Tony responded as he got his armour off on the automated platform. 

The child looked up at him and Thor scooped him up into his big strong arms. 

The men brought the child inside the tower and Thor set him down in the recreation room. 

With no other little kids toys in the room to grab his attention, the child caught site of Mjölnir, Thor's hammer.

"He came down in some sort of baby shuttle. You wouldn't happen to know where this kid came from?" Tony asked Thor as he grabbed himself a drink and Thor took a seat near the child and relaxed. 

"I have no idea Stark,-" Thor was suddenly cut off as the child grabbed Mjölnir and lifted it. 

Thor imminently sat up intrigued. "But this child is quite something." 

The child began tossing Mjölnir in the air and catching it. The child giggled and threw it to Thor who caught it. Thor looked at his hammer then to the child curious and threw it back. The child made a happy squeal as he caught it and threw it back. 

After being speechless at the strange surprising sight, Tony snapped out of it, mockingly rolled his eyes as he took a seat with his shot glass and bottle. "Already teaching the child to play fetch are we?" Tony asked then took a sip. 

"I believe the human term is playing catch." Thor responded, smiling entertained as he and the baby kept tossing eachother Mjölnir. 

Steve walked it. "Tony, I heard we have a guest." He stopped at the sight of Thor and the toddler and stared. 

"Don't worry." Tony responded over his glass. "You'll get used to it. Kid can fly too. Next where going to find out he can turn into a big green rage monster like the hulk." 

Steve tried to process this information speechless, while Thor glanced to Tony intrigued. "Shall we try to get him angry Stark?" 

"Veronica's got the Hulk buster on standby." Tony winked and Thor laughed.

"Great. A baby with a hammer and going angry. Nothing can go wrong." Steve said warningly. 

"Oh come on, Steve... 'Relax'." Tony mocked reminding Steve it was his fault he found the kid in his order to relax. 

Steve frowned and crossed his arms. "This is serious Tony. We need to be careful with this alien life form. We also need to find his parents." 

"Yeah. Give him to the parents that must have put him in a rocket all by himself, who somehow miraculously didn't die of starvation or dehydration." Tony stood and went in front of Steve confrontationally. "Oh yes Steve. Let's give him to his parents who clearly abandoned him and dumped him onto a whole other planet." 

"We don't know that Tony." Steve replied. "Besides, what else are we going to do with him?" 

"So what are you going to do? Search the galaxy? He came from a rocket! He could be from anywhere!" 

Steve clicked his comms. "Vision, Have to found out where the baby came from?" 

"No, but when the shuttle arrives it should possibly help. It's clear he's not from this planet though." He replied. 

"You don't have to look for his parents." Thor spoke up. "This is a child of Mjölnir. Clearly his strength and ability makes him a worthy child to be an Asgardian." 

Tony and Steve looked to Thor. The child was now being tossed in the air with Thor catching him. 

"What are you saying Thor? You're adopting him?" Steve asked. 

"My family has a history of adoptions. I don't see why not?" 

"Like that worked so well with Loki." Tony pointed out. 

"Loki is my brother, regardless of his ways. He was jealous of me for Father's approval and the throne. This child has no siblings, and even if he had, I would love them equally." 

"He's a super powered alien." Steve tried. 

Thor just smiled. "Who Mjölnir deems as worthy, so he shall use his powers for good." 

"The child should have a proper family." Steve added, knowing first hand how loneliness could be without many from his own timeline remaining.. 

"And he shall. I shall be his father, and he has Odin for a all grandfather and Tony shall be his mother and Vision his big brother. You can be his uncle Steve." 

"Wait a second." Tony raised his hand. "Why am I the mom?"

Steve smirked and added. "You found the child, Tony. You carried him here, and brought him to Thor and stuck up for him.. You also created big brother Vision. Seems very motherly of you Tony."

Tony glared at Steve, then turned it around and smirked. "Well as the mother I get to name him!" 

"We're not letting you name him Stark." Steve said automatically. 

"What!? Why?"

"Jarvis? Friday? Jocasta? You have a record of horrible names Tony." Steve pointed out. 

"Well what where you going to name him then?"

"Well I don't know Tony, it's not my kid."

"Exactly! You can't even think of one." Tony complained. 

"What did you wish to name him Stark?" Thor asked. 

"Either Skylar..." Tony began, then looked defensive. "Or Clark..."

"That is.. Thoughtful." Thor replied as he considered it. "Skylar.. The child of the Sky.."

"Clark?" Steve looked at Tony with an eyebrow raise. 

Tony shrugged. "It just feels right..." 

"It's not enough you put your name on all your towers Stark, you have to call your kid Clark? Clark Stark?" Steve teased. 

Tony frowned. "That's not why." 

"We shall call him Skylar Clark Odinson Stark." Thor decided firmly. 

"Bit of a mouthful." Steve replied. 

"But it's decided." Tony stated with a glare at Steve's direction to not challenge it.

Clark wrinkled his nose and squinted. He suddenly sneezed, and a beam of light shot from his eyes and Steve had o quickly raise his shield to not get blasted. The beam reflected from the shield and hit the ceiling. 

The men all looked up at the now sizzling small hole above them. 

Then Steve glared at Tony. "You're son almost killed me.. From an eyeball sneeze!"

Thor looked unconformable at the tension between the two. "Well.. Time for Skylar to meet the all father!" With a twirl of Mjölnir, and the pounding toward the sky, the bridge opened and Thor vanished to Asgard. 

With him gone, Tony turned to Steve. "See Cap." He put clasped his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "It's all figured out." Then made his way to his lab to finally relax.


End file.
